War Song
by Siberia Nightly
Summary: A side story/ continuation of Painted Idol. I hope it's as good as the first, thought I toned down the violence... Chaor take a moment to think about Kaz, and Kaz takes a moment to think about himself. Meanwhile Ulmar has some twisted thoughts of his own. All of which is started off by a interesting composition and a discovery about Kaz and his talents. Read and Review, please.


After only a day and a half Kaz was up on crutches, and the day after he was walking on his own. Chaor wondered if he was actually healing so quickly or if it was only a show so that he could get his scanner back sooner. The lord of the Underworld was not certain, but he did not enjoy being fooled and he also didn't tolerate laziness. Rather than let him wander about, on the third day Chaor commanded Agitos to put the boy to work. The chore of being the adviser's assistant was not that challenging, but it was psychically demanding as it would constantly keep Kaz on the move. If he was faking he would be in tears by the end of the day, though it would be a long process, certainly longer if he had tossed Kaz to Takinom or Cerbie. But on the off chance he was genuine it would help Agitos to move his research along.

Always impatient, Chaor wanted to know if it was possible to strengthen the mugic he had taken from Von Bloot's castle three days ago. Agitos was always spurred to work as when he did not Chaor became bored. With nothing to distract him during peace times this dangerous occasion came along much more frequently. What made it so awful was boredom easily turned to annoyance, frustration, and then anger, which with Chaor was a deadly emotion. During these deadening phases the king sought entertainment in terrifyingly twisted ways. Namely it meant using his servants for target practice when they failed to amuse him with discoveries or new inventions, as well as just randomly using them as targets. While Ulmar was the most likely focus with his blunders piling up, Agitos was no stranger to his wrath, and was quick to push Kaz along so his head did not fall on the chopping block.

Still the creature could not work fast enough. Chaor began to wander his castle after awhile, considering looking over old plans in his map room for when the alliance fell, or perhaps going down to the coliseum for some a show. Neither idea seemed satisfying at the time unfortunately. No, he preferred to watch as some poor soul quiver in his own presence rather than one of his warriors in the arena, and so he decided to check on Agitos' progress. As he lumbered close to his adviser's study a soft sound distracted him from hunt for amusement.

Chaor turned up his head and listened careful. That noise... what was it? It was like heart beat. It thumped slow and steadily, yet it had a pitch to it. The sound was unlike anything Chaor had ever heard before. Truthfully, the creature never fancied music much, not unless it was mugic set to the tune of his victory, or a horn announcing his approach. Yet he could tell the sound was made distinct notes played in their natural key, and was drawn towards it. The rhythm then changed further summoning the lord's intrigue.

_Ba. De dum, dum. Ba. De dum_. The staccato rhythm continued to repeat over and over as if mimicking a drum beat.

Chaor followed the sound curiously. It did not even cross him mind that he had forgotten his purpose for being in that wing of his castle until he was back down that hall, and by then he no longer cared.

_Ba. da de dum bum. Ba. De dum. **Dum**._ It played.

A chord followed the tune, sweeping over it as if to lay the foundation for what was to come. Yet it was one that was dark and long, a storm cloud rumbling in the distance. It reminded the king of a growl of a beast ready to strike. But then the notes returned shifting his focus. This time they were longer than the original thump, however their sound rang only for a short time as the mysterious player nipped them into neat strings. This was a song and one that brought to the lords mind thought of dance or rather... a battle.

Yes, that was it. Two enemies striking out against one another. Each sharp note was an axe coming down or A spear soaring; one only grazing its mark. The sounds filled the halls and echoed. Chaor had to focus to tell which way it was coming from. A difficult task as for the first time in his life the Underworlder wanted to be lost in the sound. Something about the hum of these alien chords called to him. The sound returned to the bridge and Chaor took larger steps. There was no telling how long this sound would repeat before it ended.

_Ba de dum, dum. Ba de dum, **dum**._

The Underworlder found his boots falling in time with the song when suddenly the mood changed. A crude, short, series of notes that struck like lightning ripped through the halls before fading to nothingness. The warriors within the king's head stormed the space between them and clashed. Each one claimed the meaningless plot for themselves. Chaor could tell the end of the song was coming. The notes collided together fiercely until finally a harsh note came. It screamed for only an instance before falling silent. Chaor found himself standing in front of the chamber from which the music resonated. He could hear a soft cry of a note pitched higher than the rest. It became soft, yet it swayed with an steady vibrato; a moan of agony that was slowly climbing with will power. Chaor was almost disappointed when a louder note sliced through the original chord and was followed only by silence that engulfed the space once filled by music. A smile still came to his lips as it was merciful slaughter. Finding the song had ended the lord pushed open the door. Inside a familiar Chaotic player was slowly putting a gourd shaped instrument back into its case. Seeing the dark lord he flipped the case shut and loaded the instrument on to his back.

"Oh Chaor. I hope I didn't bother you. I was practicing to pass the time."

"What is that instrument called?" Chaor said in a commanding tone.

"A cello..." Kaz said meekly. "H'earring was really confused when I asked him to get it from Peyton for me. I almost forgot you don't have them h-"

"And the song?" Chaor asked cutting his blabbering short.

"Oh, it's a composition I made for contest... War Song in A minor."

Chaor like the tune, and the name fit well yet he huffed in indifference. One of the things he like about Kaz was his ability to surprise him. For a weakly chaotic player he had talents that made him not only useful, but also interesting. Chaor could not say that about most of his warriors, nor would he ever say it should they proved him wrong. Strong leaders were built on pride. Strong armies were not. Without praise there was always the need for a creature to push themselves above and beyond expectation so that they could make themselves worthy of it. Chaor had yet to see all that Kaz could offer him. He turned to leave, prepare to break the boy down so he could rebuild himself.

"Waste your time later. Go help Agitos with his research."

"Agitos sent me on. He said he would send a guard when he needed me again."

Chaor turned back and glared. Kaz took a step away fearfully. Chaor was always disgusted when he did that. Though the Underworlder hated a stiff backbone in his servants he needed thoughs close to him to be able to challenge his power. It made him stronger. Despite what he lead others to believe Chaor drew his strength from having strong allies behind him. As Kaz backed down it was clear he had a long way to go and would not make it there today.

"I'll just put this up and go any way. I'm sure he has something by now."

"Good answer Kazzy." He snorted before leaving.

Kaz dropped his head sadly after his hero was gone. He hated the fact that he could annoy the person he respect so much. Still he would make himself useful in whatever way he could. Even if at the end of the day he didn't amount to much.

***Break***

Return the books to the library and get the new ones from the list. That was all Kaz had to do. It was a simple enough task to do. Even if Kaz couldn't read the cryptic writings he could still make out the symbols on the spines and compare them to the list to find what he needed. There was however one issue; what had he done to be degraded to grunt work? Ever since Chaor commanded him to stay in the Underworld he had become an errand boy for Agitos. All day he had been running papers and books from the library. Kaz supposed it was his way of making him earn his keep. He couldn't do much, with his ribs still as sore as they were, and truth be told there were times he felt a bit unsteady on his feet. Despite this Kaz wouldn't complain. He wanted Chaor to okay him and ship him out as soon as possible. The sooner he did the less of a nuisance Kaz could make himself out to be. Yet it was growing harder to pretend to be healing as Kaz found it hard to stand, and his trips to and from the library became longer as he needed to sit for a moment.

Kaz knew how much he disappointed Chaor. He disappointed everyone at some time or another, whether it was his teachers, his friends, or even his family. Ever since he was young Kaz always wanted to do something that would make people notice him. Being the only child some would have thought it was easy to get attention, but being a single mother Ms. Kalinkas never had much time for her son. She rarely saw him between her shifts at work, and when she did see him it was often because he got gotten in some kind of trouble at school. Kaz also wasn't very strong marking out sports as an option, and despite being intelligent the other kids always thought he was too weird to hang out with, even before Chaotic. Kaz had all but accept the fact that if he and Tom had never become friends he wouldn't have any friends at all. Even his skills on the cello, which was a center for his school activities when he wasn't playing chaotic, were always second fiddle to someone else. As for chaotic, he wasn't half as cool as his screen name made him out to be, no matter what creatures he had. If there was a chance grunt work would raise him up even an inch Kaz would work until his body gave out.

Thinking about it, Kaz thought the gesture was actually kind as it kept him preoccupied, and at the same time was not as demanding like most of the other jobs in the Underworld, allowing his his wounds to heal. Considering this, he was most likely healing faster as he wasn't wasting away in a bed, despite the fact he probably shouldn't have been out of it just yet. Kaz ultimately decided to be grateful, even with the draw back of his new job. He tried to stay positive. While Kaz had difficulties with some of the heavier books in the library, he seriously doubted he could move battle gear like Tom did at the arsenal, and there were far worse things Chaor could have sent him to do. Chaor's pet guard dog Cerbie, for instance, had a 'play mate' assigned to him regularly. Their job was basically to keep the barely intelligent creature on his toes by playing a version of tag in which the guard tried to eat you and did not end until Cerbie's opponent was back in the passage leading to the Overworld. This was assuming they made it to the tunnel as Cerbie was very good at his job, and often kept his play mate to chew on. It was exciting though, something Kaz could not say about his current work. His job seriously was lacking in entertainment, especially for someone who couldn't read any of the books he was transporting. By comparison Kaz really couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad, despite the obvious choice certain creatures would make in taking his chores.

Kaz's need for excitement was soon gratified. As he walked down the hall with a large stack of books piled stack on top of his arm he heard a strange scuttling. He paused for a moment to listen.

At first Kaz thought it was a rat. The Underworld had a huge problem with rats this time of year. They had a rat problem most of the year, but the summer always seemed to make it worse. It was as if the heat drew them out in massive hoards like the song of the pied piper. But then again, Chaor was always extremely careful about rats in his castle. He had servants lay traps for the disgusting vermin daily. Most of them were killed on sight, if not stuffed into cages and sent to Ulmar to use in his lab. Kaz had seen the rodents on a scan quest before. Packed into tight cages with dozens of others rats, some dead, and some barely alive, it was a disturbing sight. Kaz reminded himself he had not been assigned as a rat catcher to force out the memories of the lab. If the sound was something else it probably wasn't good, which reminded Kaz he was also not a guard. Thus he moved on. Kaz whistled a tune to drown out the noise and walked at a slightly quicker pace as he remembered the last time he wandered he came face to face with Spyder in the castle tunnel system.

Turning the corner Kaz was greeted by a very unwelcoming sight. Ulmar stood there with a very broad smile on his face filled with sharp, yet perfectly interlocked teeth. Kaz immediately felt his stomach sink and chills roll down his spine. The tune he had been whistling cut short and he stared in silence. Somehow the fear in the air forced the corner's of the scientists mouth back farther, though it looked impossible. So long as he lived Kaz had never seen Ulmar smile, nor had he ever been the target of such a horrifyingly joyous look.

"Hello Kazdan."

_Creepy... Where did all these creatures learn my full name?_

"Hey... Ulmar..." Kaz said in returning, trying not to sound as nervous.

"I've got some work that I need you to help me with." Ulmar said in a casual fashion.

"I'm helping Agitos right now..."

The boy took a half step back, but Ulmar took a full step forward. He held something behind his back. It was a fact didn't put Kaz at ease. His skin began to tremble with terror.

"Oh? But Chaor said your help was to be given as necessary... and I assure you it _is_ necessary."

"Well, my help is necessary to Agitos at the time. So... Maybe later..." Kaz said backing away.

"Aw... But I have so much I need help with."

"Yeah... too bad. Bye."

Kaz bolted in a half run. Kaz whipped around the corner, planning to take an alternate route back to the library. He jumped as the gremlin had some how dodged around him and he appeared around the corner. Once again he stood before him with that devilish smile that made the boy's run cold, as if he were ghoul pulled from his nightmares. Kaz hated that crooked smile on his face. It filled him with a new type of fear as he found himself reflected in every glistening fang that stretched so far it was as if his mouth were a bear trap.

"Oh it's not very much work." He said slowly.

Ulmar pulled a long, silver rod. He patted it on his palm metal, smiling down at it, as if it were an old friend.

"You won't have to do a thing. I promise. Just lie still for a while."

All of a sudden Ulmar flicked the rod. It hit Kaz's arm, proving it had a rather long reach. Though it barely touched him Kaz dropped the books out of reflex as he stumbled away from him. Where the rod touched a red whelp was left on his skin. Kaz yelped with surprise and held his wounded arm close as the pain set in soon after. His mentally highlighted the weapon in red, marking it as a danger. Kaz felt himself become even more afraid as Ulmar approached. The boy slowly backed away and Ulmar casually waltzed towards him. He rapped his fingers on the handle of the rod playfully.

"You know Kazdan, I actually started out at a geneticist. Then I got into robotics out of curiosity. At one point I thought I could combine the two." He sighed. "But that got me into a bit of a jam. Lord Chaor is actually rather disgusted with my robots right now... So I'm guess you could say I'm using my fall back."

"Oh...You don't say." Kaz squeaked nervously.

"Yes, yes," Ulmar said with a nodded. "Chaor was so happy when I made a few prisoners into the creature you know as Cerbie. I'm hoping to out do myself this time. Far more power, hopefully less screaming. And if you're half as smart as you look you just might retain some conscious thought."

Kaz continued to back away.

"Come now, I just want a peak inside. I'll even straighten out some bones, maybe add a few or remove for flexibility. Replace a few others for strength."

Why was he not running? That was the only question that came to Kaz's mind. After a brief second of being crippled by fear something finally clicked, but not before Ulmar swung at his leg. Unable to jump fast enough the rod connected with his sore leg. Kaz feel back and grabbed on to a small podium knocking the vase that was there into the floor.

"I can make you better... But if you don't come willingly."

Ulmar touched the bottom of the rod. Kaz didn't need to be a genius to tell that the vines of blue light that wrapped the weapon, and violent humming, meant it was now surging with electricity. Still, his voice of reason had to scream at him to run.

In an instant he turned only to have the rod thrust into his back as he turned. Electricity surged through his body causing every muscle to clench and then go numb. Despite his senses going numb he could still feel the pain and the electricity running through him compelled his sore body to twitch as his lay there on the floor. His vision changed from blackness and blurred scenery to the occasion glimpse of Ulmar as he approached.

"Now that's better." The goblin smirked. "Now let's get you back to the lab."

Ulmar grabbed Kaz's foot. Kaz groaned weakly as he fought to remain conscious. Being dragged across the hard stone floor was not helping however. Ulmar didn't seem to notice the thumping noise his efforts made as he dragged Kaz down the stairs. He was too lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh you'll see Kazdan, I have so much planned" He rambled to the unconscious heap. We'll start with your brain. You have preserve it well you know. Them we'll fix those terrible eyes of yours. Perhaps add a third one. It never seemed to hurt Kybon to have an extra."

In a very twisted way he adored Kaz. As robotics expert living things disgusted him, but now between projects and curious of how he could twist the Danian's research with the manipulation of human DNA, Kaz was simply fascinating, not to mention an easy target with his injuries. Oh the things Ulmar could do once he picked him apart. By the time he was down in his lab Ulmar was elated. Unfortunately, the feeling soon died when he was seized by the collar by a furious red giant.

Chaor snarled at his minion. With his free hand he took Kaz's limp carcass, which the scientist had been fiercely hanging on to. He then brought Ulmar to eye level. The lord reeked of sulfur and brim stone and his grip felt as if it was growing hot.

"Three guesses why I'm angry." Chaor sneered hatefully.

"L-Lord Chaor! I swear I meant no offense!" Ulmar swore shaking. "I know how you forbade me from anything genetic research, but y-you see... the, the, um, boy, he fell in the hallway. I know how much you like him so I thought you would like him repaired, I mean healed."

Chaor was not entertained by Ulmar's lie. He lifted the boy high so his limp face was at eye level. Uncurling one finger from his grip on Ulmar he touched the center of his glasses, pushing them back into place. The action caused him to groan as the minor concussion wore away life returned. Kaz hung upside, unconsciously bringing a hand to his sore head as he began to wake. Chaor turned his attention back to Ulmar.

"He's fine." Chaor said in a low tone. "Now get back to work, and if I catch you out of this lab again, or anywhere near him again, I'll break every bone in your body!"

Before Ulmar could even give a response Chaor hurled him into the lab and slammed the door. Kaz shook his head as the loud shattering of glassware and the boom of the door returned him to consciousness.

"Whoa..What happened? And why is everything upside down?"

Chaor released the boy's ankle allowing him to fall on to the stone floor. Though still cruel, by comparison it was the gentlest thing Chaor had ever done. His sore body cried out in pain as Kaz fought back tears and pulled himself up from the floor.

"Ow..." He whined.

"Get back to Agitos and stay away from Ulmar." Chaor said, his voice still fuming with anger. "I don't want you becoming one of his lab rats, and he tends not to listen well."

Kaz pawed about for his glasses that had fallen from his face. Once able to see he straighten to the best of his ability and dusted himself off.

"Like that's not a given." Kaz huffed trying to ignore the pain he was in.

"Did ask for sass?" Chaor growled.

Kaz moved away slowly, shrinking fearfully under Chaor's gaze. His confused sarcasm fell away showing his shaking nerves.

"No sir... I'll just, um, go now."

"And Kaz, if he doesn't need you... Go back to practicing." Chaor sighed. "That one war song wasn't half bad."

Chaor was bad with words. He was, in a few words, an emotional desert in which all gratitude and appreciation was lost. Kaz could still understand that this statement came close to a compliment however, probably the closest Chaor had ever come. Kaz was taken back the word. He brushed the loose hairs out of his face as tried to keep his mouth from falling open.

"Really? You actually liked it?"

"You have three seconds to get going before I lock you in the lab with Ulmar." Chaor snarled.

Knowing he was serious Kaz let the question die and nodding his head he backed away before he retreated back to the library at a quick pace. Chaor smiled once he was gone. He supposed the boy wasn't all that bad. If nothing else he was good enough that he didn't want his DNA tampered with. Weaknesses and all, Kazzy needed no improvement. Though now that Chaor was on the subject Ulmar could use a color change, maybe to black and blue. With the song in the back of his mind Chaor decided to remind his scientist of the board white line his research was not allowed to cross, and the people on the other side of it.


End file.
